


Puppies

by gabrielnovakgoestomyschool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sam with puppies, this is really gross fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool/pseuds/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel invites Sam over for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

Sam and Gabriel had been friends for a long time. But for some reason they’d never been to Gabriel’s house to hang out. 

It’s always been painfully obvious that Sam was a dog guy. Hell, the guy himself was a giant Great Dane puppy. And you could just tell he liked dogs. 

Gabriel pushed open the door to his house and stepped inside. He gestured for SAm to follow.

“The rest of the God Squad’s off doing who-know-what,” Gabriel explained. “So, that just leaves you and me. And that surprise!” he added, wide grin stretched across his face. Sam smiled back and followed behind Gabriel. “They may be asleep,” Gabriel mused. “Mornin’, Sunshine!” Gabriel called out. They reached the kitchen, which was fenced off with baby-proof gates. 

A ruckus was heard, followed by barking. Sam looked at Gabriel for a minute, a smile slowly coming to his face. 

“Our dog had puppies a few weeks ago,” Gabriel explained. He stepped over the fence and turned on the lights in the kitchen. Sam followed him, obviously excited. A golden brown dog sat in a corner, watching eight little puppies run around, tumbling and falling. “You can play with them, you know, not just stare in disbelief,” Gabriel prompted, elbowing SAm. Sam laughed and sat down, scooting closer to the dogs. The mother dog stared at Sam, before deciding he was acceptable, and whined to be petted. Gabriel sat down beside him and scooped up one of the dogs who seemed to be falling and tripping less.

“Oh, god. They’re…” Sam trailed off, caught in petting the mother.

“Yeah, I know,” Gabriel agreed breathlessly. “Her name’s Sunshine. Castiel named her when he was about seven, so don’t judge.” He raised the squirming puppy up to his face and kissed the top of his head before releasing it. “His name’s Trick. He’s the smartest. And the most aggressive. We’re going to keep him for sure.” Sam petted Trick, who jumped into his lap, then scrambled under his legs, repeating this a few times. 

“What breed are they?” Sam asked, picking up one who kept tripping over herself.

“Sunshine’s a golden retriver, the dad’s a brown lab. I think that if we made your personality into a dog, it would look a lot like this,” he joked. Sam gazed down happily at the little puppy in his arms, who’d allowed him to flip her on her back and hold her. He rubbed a thumb over her stomach. Gabriel played with all the dogs, occasionally stopping to look over at Sam and grin, who looked like he was experiencing true bliss. 

“Thanks for inviting me over, Gabriel,” Sam muttered, smile stretched across his face. He placed one of the more brown dogs down when it started to squirm.

“Sure thing. Thought you might like this. Hey. Lay down, okay? And then say ‘come, come, come, come,’. The rats’ll flock all over you,” he suggested. Sam hesitated, then laid down on his back slowly. He called the dogs in a soft voice, much higher than his normal voice. They came running, stumbling to him. Some sat between his legs, some one his chest, one played with Sam’s hair. Trick even crawled into Sam’s shirt, making him laugh. 

“Yeah, Trick! Woohoo! Yeah, go and do what every single girl and gay guy at our school wants to do!” Gabriel cheered, triumphant.

“Shut u-! Woah!” Sam yelled, his reprimanded cut short by a burst of laughter. “Stop it! Stop kissing me!” Sam shouted softly at one of the girls, an image of her mom, who was licking all over Sam’s cheek. After a while more of playing around and watching the dogs crawl over Sam, Gabriel helped Sam get all the dogs off him and sit up. 

“So, uh, Sam. I was talking to my dad last night. And we can’t keep all of them, you know?”

“Awh. That sucks,” Sam lamented.

“Yeah, I know. But we were talking, and he said we could keep two. But, thing is, I don’t really wanna take care of two puppies. So, he also said that I could give one to a friend of mine. And since he’d be paying for it’s expenses anyway…. So, how would you like a dog? And before you go and say no, if you do, it;ll just end up going to a random stranger.” Truthfully, he'd had to beg and plead to strike that deal with his dad, because he knew the Winchester’s wouldn’t be able to afford it. But Sam didn’t need to know that.

Sam stared at Gabriel for a minute, before grinning so wide it just about broke Gabriel’s heart.

“I’ll have to ask Dean. And convince him somehow. But… I- that sounds awesome.”

“You can choose anyone other than Trick,” he offered. Sam choose the brown little girl puppy he’s held earlier, a calm, docile little thing. “They have to get a few weeks older before they leave their mom, but you can come and see her any time you want,” Gabriel told him. SAm held the puppy in his arms. And the, on impulse, kissed Gabriel on the cheek. 

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Well, geez. If you do that every time, you can have the whole lot of them so I can get eight kisses,” Gabriel managed to joke, although his heart was still beating fast from the shock of the kiss. Sam did it again, six quick kisses on his cheek, and the last on his lips. 

“No charge,” Sam joked. Gabriel grinned at him. A puppy wandered off and licked his hand. 

“Hey! You can’t do that! I’m taken!” Gabriel fake scolded. Sam frowned and looked at Gabriel. 

“Wait. By who?” 

“By you, dumbass.”

“Oh. Sorry. Good.”

He kissed him again. 

“Jesus, Sam, not in front of the kids.”

“If that’s what you really wan-”

“Kidding, kidding! Go ahead! Kiss me again ! Kiss me in front of anyone!”

“You’re a moron.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
